The Tragedy of Star-Cross'd Lovers
by The Most Humble Bee
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea to write this fanfiction. (based off of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.)
1. Prologue

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Camelot, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,  
Doth with their death, bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage._


	2. Act 1

**I.**

[ _Enter_ Will _and_ Edwin, _with swords and bucklers, of the House of Ambrosius._ ]

Will sauntered through the marketplace with Edwin trailing behind him. They carried baskets of fruits and greens as they traveled back to the Ambrosius household. But as they walked, they noticed Cedric and George, servants of the house of Pendragon. An idea came to Will's mind to start a quarrel with the men in order to get their lords in trouble; just for the heck of it.  
"Edwin," he whispered, pulling him to hide behind a stand. "What do you say we cause a bit of mischief, ay?"  
Edwin smirked in agreement, watching as Will strode towards the Pendragon men and promptly bit his thumb. Cedric was the first to notice the crude gesture and confronted the other servant.  
"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" he inquired in a warning tone.  
Will appeared smug. "I do bite my thumb, sir."  
Cedric humored him with a short laugh. "No, I ask if you bite your thumb at _us_ , sir?"  
Will briefly turned to Edwin. "Will we be pardoned if I say ay?" he asked, answered with a quiet "no", he then looked back to Cedric. "No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at _you_ , sir; but I do bite my thumb, sir."  
Edwin appeared at Cedric's other side. "Do you quarrel, sir?"  
"Quarrel, sir? No, sir."  
"Well, if you do, sir, I wouldn't mind taking on your challenge. I serve as well as you," Will consented.  
"But not better," Cedric stated.  
"Yes, better, sir," the other dared.  
"You _lie_."  
"Draw, if you be men. Edwin, we will not stand for defeat!" Will charged at Cedric with his sword and the four of them-Edwin, George, Will, and Cedric-fought one another.

[ _Enter_ Lancelot.]

Lancelot saw the servants slicing at one another, their weapons drawn. Immediately, he took action, drawing his own sword, intending to stop the fight.  
"Part, you fools!" he exclaimed, intercepting one blow.

[ _Enter_ Mordred.]

"What do you believe you're doing, drawing your weapon on these heartless hinds? Find yourself a more suitable opponent, Lancelot," Mordred snarked.  
"I am trying to keep the peace," Lancelot corrected. "Please sheathe your sword, or use it to assist me."  
Mordred scoffed. "As if you're trying to keep the peace with your weapon drawn. And such a word I hate, peace. I hate it as much as I hate hell, all Pendragons, and you. Put up your sword and fight!"  
The two engaged in a duel before city officials and a few armed citizens appeared. The officers attempted to stop them, only getting involved in the fight.  
"Down with the Ambrosius household! Down with the Pendragons!" they exclaimed.

[ _Enter_ Balinor Ambrosius _and his wife,_ Hunith Ambrosius.]

"A fight, I see!" Balinor exclaimed, glaring at the commotion in the marketplace. "Bring me my sword!"  
"Balinor, please. Do not go out and risk what little you have of your life," Hunith sighed.  
"Bring me my sword, anyway. I know old Pendragon is here in spite of me."

[ _Enter_ Uther Pendragon _and his wife,_ Ygraine de Bois]

"That villain, Ambrosius! Let me after him!" Uther exclaimed angrily, fighting against his wife's grasp.  
"Do not leave me, Uther. Please, stay," Ygraine pleaded, holding his arm.

[ _Enter_ Prince Leon _of Camelot_.]

The Prince entered the square, flaring down at the brawl. "Rebellious subjects quarrelling here-will you not listen to your prince?" he rose his voice, causing the fight to simmer down. "Cease your boiling rage for one another and put down your swords! Listen to your prince. Three civil brawls, old Ambrosius and Pendragon. Thrice have you disturbed the peace and I shall see that your lives be forfeit if you do so again! For now, you may all depart. But Ambrosius, come with me, Pendragon will come this afternoon. And I warn you all, on pain of death, to depart!"

[ _Exeunt all but_ Uther, Ygraine, _and_ Lancelot.]

"Who started this fight?" Uther sighed. "Tell me, my nephew, were you there when it started?"  
Lancelot straightened when he was addressed and retold the events of the brawl. Ygraine barely listened to his report as her motherly thoughts were drawn elsewhere.  
"O, where is Arthur? Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't here for this," she expressed worryingly.  
"My dearest aunt, I saw my cousin this morning, just before the sun rose, with a troubled expression upon his face. I could sympathise with him for the need to walk with a busy mind. When I saw him, I meant to approach him, but when he saw me, he quickly turned the other way. I left him alone, thinking it better to let him be," Lancelot explained.  
"You are right that he is troubled. Every morning I see him with fresh tears upon his face. He shuts himself in his room and creates his own artificial night. And then stows away into the real night when it comes," Uther said.  
"Uncle, do you know the cause?"  
"No, I do not know it, nor can I learn it. I, and many others, have tried to approach Arthur on the matter but to no prevail."

[ _Enter_ Arthur.]

"Here he comes this way. Let me speak to him, perhaps he'll tell me his woes," Lancelot proposed.  
"I'm sure you'd have such luck. Come, madam, let us go," Uther offered his arm to his wife and together, they left.  
"Good morning, cousin," Lancelot greeted.  
Arthur sighed. "Is it really?"  
"It's only recently turned nine."  
"Really? Time seems slow when you are sad," Arthur replied. "Was that my father you were speaking to?"  
"Indeed it was," Lancelot said. "What causes your sadness, Arthur?"  
"The thing that causes my sadness," he answered noncommittally.  
"Is it love? Are you in love?"  
"More so out-"  
"Out of love?"  
"Out of her favor where I am in love."  
Lancelot rose a brow. "So you've been rejected?"  
Arthur sighed again, leaning against a stone wall with a wistful expression. "A love forever unrequited it seems. But no matter, where shall we dine-?" he not noticed the aftermath of the fight that had taken place. "Was there another brawl here? Wait, tell me no more, I've heard it all. There is so much hate yet so much love and all I see is madness! The love that I feel shares no love in this."  
"Arthur-"  
He cut him off. "No, Lancelot. No more. Let me grieve on my own. I fare you well," Arthur turned to walk away.  
"Wait, I'll go with you, so tell me who it is you love?"  
"A woman," he answered.  
"A woman, who?"  
Arthur gave another sigh. "One who's taken a vow of chastity."  
"She's becoming a nun?"  
"Apparently so."  
"My dear coz, there are other women out there. Ones who haven't sworn off their virginity," Lancelot assured.  
"It is easier to fall in love rather than out," Arthur retorted.  
"Then I shall make a bet with you. I believe you'll find someone new and get over this girl," he dared.  
"Now you're talking nonsense," Arthur scoffed as they walked.

[ _Exeunt._ ]

 **II.**

[ _Enter_ Balinor, Countess Morgana, _and_ Gilli, _his servant._ ]

"That damned Pendragon, I would kill him if I could," Balinor growled before remembering who was in his presence. "Please, excuse me, Countess."  
"It's perfectly fine, Lord Ambrosius. I understand that you have a strong hatred for the Pendragons, while I am indifferent about the matter. Now, sir, what do you say about my proposal?"  
"As I've said before, Countess: my son is still too young to marry. Give it two more summers and he should be old enough," Balinor offered.  
"I understand."  
He then turned to Gilli, handing him a note. "Go find the people on this list and invite them to my home. A celebration is afoot!"

[ _Exit with_ Morgana.]

"He expects me to read this slip while I am illiterate?" Gilli grumbled. "Oh, here comes two who may assist!"

[ _Enter_ Lancelot _and_ Arthur.]

"Never have I seen you so depressed before, Arthur," Lancelot sighed.  
"Never had I felt so much grief before," Arthur retorted. "Ah, good afternoon, good fellow."  
"'Afternoon. Might I ask if you can read, sir?" Gilli inquired.  
"Of course I can."  
"Please, then, could you read this for me?" the servant asked.  
Arthur accepted the slip and looked down at it. He read the list aloud to him and rose a brow. "That is quite the company. Where will they be gathering?"  
"Up."  
"Up where? To supper?"  
"To my master's house."  
"And just who is your master?"  
"My master is only the great, rich Ambrosius; and so long as you're not a Pendragon, I'd care to share a drink sometime. Good day!"

[ _Exit_ Gilli.]

"So the Ambrosius household is having their traditional feast already," Lancelot sighed, his expression then shifted when an idea came to mind. "And it is at the feast where you will find someone new!"  
"What?"  
"Yes! Many beautiful maidens will be attending, so this is your chance!"  
"No, I cannot just go to an Ambrosius party! And besides, it's too soon for me to move on," Arthur refused.  
"Arthur, that flame has long since diminished. Come now, it is time for you to see that there are more than just Guinivere," he insisted.  
The other frowned still, but relented. "Fine, I will go with you. But do not expect me to find someone so easily."

[ _Exeunt._ ]

 **III.**

[ _Enter_ Hunith _and_ Kilgharrah.]

"Kilgharrah, where is my son?" Hunith inquired, approaching the old man.  
"The boy should be around here somewhere," he sighed. "Merlin!"

[ _Enter_ Merlin.]

"Yes, what is it, Kilgharrah?" he greeted with his usual smile.  
"Your mother wishes to speak with you."  
Merlin turned to Hunith and his grin brightened. "What do you need to talk about?"  
Hunith smiled at her son as well, gently running a hand through his dark hair. "Kilgharrah, could you give us a moment? Wait, no, stay. This news should be shared with you as well."  
The two men looked at her expectantly.  
"Your father has just been told that the Countess Morgana wishes for your hand in marriage! Isn't this lovely?"  
Kilgharrah frowned. "Marriage? Isn't Merlin too young to be married?"  
"He won't be married right away. They're planning it two summers from now," she corrected.  
"What about me? Don't I get a say in this?" Merlin intercepted. "I don't even know who this Countess Morgana is! How could I love her?"  
"She's a very lovely person, Merlin. You just have to get to know her," his mother insisted. "Please, dear, it would make me very happy is you just gave her a chance."  
Merlin sighed and have Hunith a small smile. "I will try."

[ _Enter a servingman._ ]

"Madam, the guests have started to arrive, supper is ready and I await your orders," he announced.  
"Come, Merlin, the Countess awaits," Hunith lead her son out the door.  
"Try not to have too much fun," Kilgharrah chuckled.

[ _Exeunt._ ]

 **IV.**

[ _Enter_ Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, _with several other maskers._ ]

"Are you sure we won't be caught?" Arthur asked warily, starting to have second thoughts.  
"Don't be such a princess, Art," Gwaine laughed. "One look at my face and old Ambrosius will think twice before unmasking the rest of us."  
"I should be better suited carrying a torch," the other mumbled.  
"What are you talking about? You have to dance, meet some maidens, some lads. Live a little!" Gwaine insisted.  
"Then I live with a heavy heart. Go on without me."  
"All you have to do is lighten your heart! Come one, Arthur, you can't mope for the rest of your life!"  
"Come on, you two, tonight is a festive one," Lancelot sighed.  
"I understand that the two of you are insistent of my coming to the masque. But I shall not go," Arthur refused.  
"And why not?" Gwaine inquired with a raised brow.  
Arthur hesitated, suddenly reluctant to share his answer. "I... had a dream," he replied.  
"A dream? About what? Dancing women and elves?"  
"It was a very serious dream, Gwaine," Arthur argued.  
"Oh yes, and I had a very serious dream, too. One about a fairy queen who-"  
"No one cares about what you dreamed of," Lancelot laughed.  
"I suppose that is very true, my friend," Gwaine agreed with a chuckle. "Come or we'll be late to the masque."  
Lancelot and Gwaine marched gaily on to the Ambrosius house, chattering excitedly with their masks over their faces. Arthur lagged behind, his expression worried. He was afraid to attend this ball for he dreamt a dream of his demise.

[ _Exit._ ]

 **V.**

[ _Enter_ Will, Edwin, _and_ Gilli _with napkins_.]

"Where's Gilli? He's supposed to help us put out the plates!" Will complained.  
"Last I saw him, he was off stealing from the kitchens," Edwin replied.  
"That blasted fool!" Will laughed. "But if you happen upon him, tell him to save me some marzipan."

[ _Enter_ Balinor, Hunith, Merlin, Mordred, _and_ Kilgharrah _along with the party guests_.]

"Welcome! Welcome!" Balinor greeted from the entrance. "Come in and dance!"  
Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot managed to walk past Balinor without suspicion and went off to enjoy themselves. Arthur wandered warily among the crowd, looking above people's heads and towards the dance floor. To his surprise, he found the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He danced merrily among the guests and his smile was brighter than any torch in the room. The man's hair was black as night, his eyes as blue as the sea. His complexion pale as the moonlight and his laughter loud, yet gentle all at once. Arthur knew immediately that he had fallen in love.  
Turning to one of the servants, he tried to point out who he was looking at. "Do you know his name?"  
The servant, dumb as he was, did not know who he was addressing. "No, sir."  
He sighed wistfully. "Oh, how I long to know his name, the beautiful stranger dancing there."  
As Arthur gazed at Merlin, the boy himself caught his eyes. Suddenly, they were drawn towards one another, attempting to slip through the crowd and into each other's arms.  
In the background, Mordred was seething. "I hear the voice of a Pendragon! Where is my sword?" he exclaimed.  
Balinor approached him. "What is the matter, nephew?"  
"The son of the Pendragons is here to mock us! I must kill him!"  
"Be calm, Mordred. Arthur has proven himself to be a more tolerable foe. You will endure him."  
"I will not! Uncle, please-"  
"Enough! Leave now," Balinor retorted, glaring, angrily.  
Mordred glared in return. "Fine, I will go. But I will have my revenge."  
He stormed out, still angry. Arthur finally reached Merlin somewhere behind a table of food. He caught his arm, causing the dark haired boy to turn towards him in surprise.  
"Hello, stranger," Merlin greeted with a shy blush.  
"Strangers, I wish we weren't," Arthur whispered, brushing his knuckles with his thumb.  
"Then I suppose we'll have to get to know each other," the other replied, stepping closer.  
"I like that idea," Arthur leaned in closer, only for Merlin to stop him.  
"With words, you would have to use, sir, to get to know me," he interrupted.  
"Then from my lips you shall receive them," Arthur gently kissed Merlin, a chaste gesture, before pulling away to look into his blue eyes.  
"I think I failed to understand what you were trying to say," Merlin teased slyly.  
Arthur chuckled. "Then let me try to tell you again," he kissed him again.  
Their kiss lasted for many moments until they were interrupted by the sound of Gaius's voice.  
"Merlin, your mother wishes to speak with you!" he called.  
Merlin turned to Arthur one more time with a sheepish smile before running off to find his mother. Arthur turned to Kilgharrah.  
"And just who is his mother?"  
"Why, she is the lady of the house," he replied.  
Arthur paled. "He's an Ambrosius?" he whispered, surprised. "This is not good. My heart now belongs to my foe."  
"Arthur, come, it is getting late," Lancelot warned.  
"Right," he replied, following his cousin.

[ _Exeunt all but_ Merlin _and_ Kilgharrah.]

"Kilgharrah," Merlin addressed. "Who is that man with the golden hair and blue eyes? The one who is leaving?"  
"I know now, but I shall ask."  
Merlin sighed and rested against the wall as he waited. "I hope that he is not married, or else I shall wish to be dead rather than alive."  
Kilgharrah returned, looking grim. "He is Arthur Pendragon, the only son of your greatest enemy."  
Merlin's eyes widened and he turned away. "My only love is my enemy? How could the universe deem it so?"

[ _Exeunt._ ]


End file.
